On the Beach
by Empress of the Eclipse
Summary: Matt and Tai accidently meet up on the beach. Fluffy Taito goodness!


On the Beach  
By Starrysapphire, Taito Empress  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Matt and Tai or Digimon. Let that be an end to it.  
It's TAITO aka YOAI aka M/M relationship. And it's FLUFF!  
  
"Matt!" Tai yelped "What are you doing here?"  
"Me?" Matt said "What are you doing here? You said that going to the beach was for kids!"  
"You said that only juvenile people go to the beach!" Tai flashed back.  
"Well I'm waiting for TK," Matt said "He's...he's getting an ice-cream."  
"Yeah," Tai said nodding "Me too. Kari's here and she's getting an ice-cream as well."  
Matt nodded and looked down again. Tai paused.  
"So what are you doing?" he asked.  
"Digging a very small hole with my hands and getting covered in wet sand," Matt said.  
Tai squatted down next to Matt and looked.  
"It's all black striped," he said.  
Matt nodded.  
"Must be something to do with the sand," he said.  
"You're burying your feet," Tai said as another wave rolled up, rippling over his toes.  
"There's nothing better to do with sand than bury your feet in it," Matt said calmly. He dipped his hands into the wet sand and pulled out another handful. Grinning, he slopped it over Tai's bare feet.  
"You creep!" Tai squeaked. Grabbing his own handful of sand, he threw some at Matt. Matt yelled in protest as it splattered on him.   
"You jerk!"  
Laughing, the two boys started throwing wet sand at each other. Eventually, Tai shoved Matt over so Matt was sitting on the sand. Another wave washed up, soaking him.  
"Taichi!"  
Tai doubled over laughing. Matt grabbed one of Tai's ankles and pulled him over. Tai yelled as he splashed into the next wave. Both boys looked at each other and started laughing again.  
"You look really stupid," Matt said.  
"Same to you!" Tai replied.  
The two of them scrambled up before they could get even wetter and tried to scrape sand off themselves. Matt kept skipping in and out of the waves, letting them wash over his feet.  
"Isn't it strange when you stand in them and it's like you're moving really fast?" Tai said, stepping into the water and peering down at his feet thoughtfully.  
For a while they enjoyed watching the water wash in and out (moving every now and then to keep up with the receding tide). Then Matt started picking up stones and shells.  
"I always think it's disappointing," Tai said "That a wet stone can be really interesting but when it's dry, it's just regular."  
Matt nodded. He picked up an orangey one.  
"This one's nice though," he said "I bet it's still cool when it's dry."  
Tai looked.  
"That's a crab claw," he said.  
"Ew!" Matt yelped and dropped it. Tai started giggling again. Matt sniffed and carried on gathering up stones.  
"This one's all purple," he said.   
Tai bent and started tugging at a large stone. When he'd got it out, he threw in back into the ocean.  
"Now that's a pointless pursuit," Matt said, lobbing one of his stones back in too.  
"Hey, it's fun!" Tai said "I love making the water splash!"  
They lobbed several more rocks into the water, making their way along the beach. Eventually, they stopped when Tai nearly stepped on a jellyfish. Matt found a stick and they tried to poke it back into the water. The jellyfish seemed to be resisting.  
"We're only trying to save you," Matt told it.  
For some reason, the jellyfish didn't respond. Matt and Tai gave it up as a bad job in the end.  
"Let's have an ice-cream," Tai suggested.  
Matt nodded. Both boys had forgotten that their excuse for being on the beach was that Kari and TK were getting ice-creams for them. They ran up to get ice-creams. Matt chose a plain vanilla with a flake sticking out of it. Tai had one scoop of chocolate mint chip and one scoop of blackberry with a flake. The two boys went back to the beach licking their ice-creams cheerfully. Matt dodged in and out of the waves, trying not to let any of his melting ice-cream touch his fingers. Tai just licked his, letting it go everywhere.  
"It's dying your tongue purple," Matt told him.  
In response, Tai stuck out his very purple tongue and waggled it. Matt rolled his eyes and then made a dive for a bit of his ice-cream which made an escape attempt. Tai started giggling again.  
"Let's go and sit on those rocks," Matt said "We can finish our ice-creams there."  
The two of them went and sat on the rocks. They'd wandered away from the more populated parts of the beach and were sitting by themselves. Matt looked at the melted ice-cream at the bottom of his cone.  
"Aw CRAP!" Tai yelled suddenly. The blackberry ice-cream had fallen off his cone and slid down his top into his lap "Aw, ouch! That's cold!"  
Matt clung onto the rock to stop himself falling off while he laughed. He was practically in hysterics as he watched Tai clean himself up. Tai continued to mumble cross swearwords.  
"I liked the blackberry," he said.  
"Yeah, but blackberry and chocolate mint chip mixed?" Matt said "That's just seriously wrong."  
Tai stuck his tongue out at Matt again.  
"If you do that again, I'll bite it off," Matt threatened.  
Tai promptly stuck out his tongue and waggled it. Matt playfully leaned forward and snapped at Tai's tongue. Tai pulled back and they both over balanced, falling off their rock and rolling down so Matt was on top of Tai and they were both half in the sea.  
'Wow' Matt thought vaguely 'I never realised that Tai was quite so cute before.... hey, what the hell are you thinking Yamato? Tai is not cute! You don't like him like that!'  
The two boys stared at each other.  
"You're getting wet," Matt said at last as another wave splashed over their legs.  
"Yeah," Tai agreed, staring up at Matt.  
"We should move."  
"Yeah."  
Matt rolled off Tai, giving himself a mental shake of the head and the moved back to the rock and sat underneath it.  
"So I guess going to the beach isn't so babyish?" Tai said, his cheerful grin returning.  
"Hey, I'm here!" Matt said.  
Tai laughed.  
"You were the one who said it was babyish in the first place!"  
"I did not!" Matt said, looking scandalised.  
"Liar!"  
"Liar yourself!"  
The two boys mock-glared at each other. Then Tai splashed water from a handy rock-pool into Matt's face. Matt spluttered as Tai started laughing again.  
"Tai, you are just such a creep!" Matt said "And you've messed up my hair!"  
He tried to toss his hair out of his face without touching it as his hands were covered in sand. Tai laughed harder. Matt leaned over and swiped at Tai. Tai rocked violently and grabbed at Matt, meaning that the two of them wound up rolling into the sea again. For a second the two boys stared at each other. Then Matt leaned down and kissed Tai very gently on the lips. Tai didn't exactly respomnd but he made no effort to push Matt away. After a moment, they drew back from each other. Matt began blushing.  
"Did you mean to do that?" Tai asked after a pause.  
"Yes," Matt said "No. I don't know."  
They stared at each other.   
"Well you've certainly picked me at my most handsome time," Tai joked, gesturing at himself. Matt looked at his friend covered in ice-cream, wet sand and water. He started to laugh too. After a couple of minutes they stopped laughing and looked at each other.  
"Would you have liked me to have meant it?" Matt asked quietly.  
Tai paused and shrugged.  
"Don't know," he said.  
"Well, we both know a lot!" Matt said.  
Tai snorted.  
"Maybe we could think about it," he said "And see what happens."  
Matt nodded.  
"Yeah. See what happens."  
There was another slightly awkward pause. Then Tai suddenly shoved Matt so Matt fell back into the sea. Matt leapt out of the sea, spluttering with rage with a bit of seaweed on his head. Tai started laughing again.  
"You wait Taichi!" Matt yelled "I'll get you!"  
Tai ran with Matt hot on his tail. The two of them kept running until they ran straight into Sora and Mimi.  
"Tai! Matt! What are you two doing here?" Sora asked, looking slightly guilty.  
"And what have you done to your clothes?" Mimi asked, gaping at the two boys.  
Matt and Tai looked at Sora and Mimi who were immaculate and at themselves, dripping water, ice-cream and seaweed and started to laugh again.  
"Mad," Sora said "Quite, quite mad."  
"Didn't they both say that the beach was for babies anyway?" Mimi said.  
The two girls looked at each other and nodded with smiles.  
"I can see why they'd like it here," Sora said.  
"Come on you two," Mimi said firmly "It's time you both went home."  
The two girls led the two boys (still laughing) firmly up the beach.  
  
  



End file.
